Jamais
by Silvara
Summary: Jamais est un bien grand mot, fort et effrayant. Passionnément idéaliste, elle couche son coeur sur le papier. Probablement l'ouvre d'Aeris ou d'Eirika. Thèse/romance.


* * *

**Jamais**

* * *

_x_

Jamais est un grand mot ; un mot fort et effrayant. Il parle de toujours, d'éternité ; quelque chose qui dépasse mes connaissances humaines comme anciennes, puisque mon peuple n'a su échapper à la mort.

Mais ce matin, je l'ai choisi pour parler de toi.

Il peut sembler négatif, mais il permet de rayer les notions indésirables. Et, vois-tu, elles sont les seules que je puisse encore compter.

C'est pourquoi _jamais_ me servira à m'expliquer.

Je ne veux _jamais _oublier la sensation de la pluie qui goutte tristement d'un ciel gris sur ma peau avivée par la fraîcheur. Je ne veux _jamais_ perdre de vue la beauté des aurores odorantes au delà de notre fenêtre_. Jamais_ je ne veux permettre à la douceur des rayons du soleil de devenir fade.

Je ne veux oublier combien les sens sont précieux, combien le sang ; la vie à dansé en moi et en toi lors des premières fois ; combien elle est prompte à bondir et fleurir dans mon visage lorsque je t'aime.

Je ne veux pas que les premières fois soient un souvenir dans notre histoire ; je veux que tous nos actes les surpassent en puissance et en gloire. Et pour toi, et pour moi.

Je veux laisser entrer dans ma vie ces habitudes qui nous construisent et nous rassurent. Mais _jamais_ ne veux les voir épouser lassitude, fatigue, oubli ou langueur. Chaque matin, je nettoierai ton ciel des nuages étioler et faner. Chaque soir, je veux renaître dans tes bras pour repousser tes horizons, t'ouvrir des fenêtres, te grandir même si tu es déjà immense.

_Jamais_, je ne veux banaliser le chant d'un oiseau. _Jamais_ je ne veux oublier combien le plus petites choses sont profondes. _Jamais _je ne veux laisser mon humanité enterrer les _premières fois_.

Je t'aime. Cela n'est pas un jeu. C'est une déclaration solennelle. Grave. Cruciale.

Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas un caprice. Je n'ai plus l'âge d'en faire. Je suis une femme ; la tienne.

Je t'aime. C'est une renaissance, un baptême, une force.

Je t'aime. C'est établi. Mon coeur l'a dit. Mon esprit, le sait, mon âme l'a laissé faire.

Alors c'est à jamais.

L'amour n'est pas un jeu. Je voudrais l'appeler un cadeau, mais c'est encore faux. L'amour c'est tout. Cela dépasse mon existence et la tienne. C'est plus grand, plus réel.

Mon coeur l'a dit. Mon esprit, le sait, mon âme l'a laissé faire.

Alors mon coeur ne peut plus changer d'avis.

Si je t'aime, c'est une chance inouïe, c'est un trésor. Mais ce ne sera pas un caprice.  
Si je t'aime, c'est en mon âme et conscience de personne responsable.

C'est mon coeur, mais c'est aussi mon âme, et mon esprit qui l'auront décidé.

Alors c'est pour la vie.

Je t'aime. Et je vais nous construire ; et tu vas nous construire.

Je marcherai dans tes pas. Tu essaieras de marcher dans les miens. Je t'offrirai tout, et tu refuseras. Tu m'offres déjà tout, et je refuse malgré toi, pour toi.

Je t'aime, et mon seul combat contre toi sera de te faire jouir d'avantage du bonheur.

Je sais, tu n'es pas d'accord.

Parce que…

Tu m'aimes.

(Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que cela veut dire ; je t'aime et c'est déjà étourdissant. Que tu m'aimes en retour est pour l'instant trop grand pour mon entendement…)

Je ferait de ce qui te constitue ma subsistance. Ta voix, ta silhouette, tes gestes ; tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes mains, ton sein m'abreuvera. Ta musique ta danse, ton temps, ton aura me nourrira. Pourtant, je vivrais pour toi plutôt que par toi. Ainsi, je prendrai soin de moi, de mon corps, de mon coeur, de mon âme, car je crois en tes mots, en ton feu, en ta foi. J'ai foi en tes caresses en tes appels en tes sentiments.

Même s'il y aura des occasions de doute, des obstacles et des haines, la seule chose que je ne changerais jamais en moi sera ma foi en toi.

Et même si j'ai tord, je m'aveugle, me leurre ; tant que tes lèvres, tes yeux et ton corps nieront, insisteront, je te croirai au détriment de tous.

Si je n'en suis pas capable, alors, c'est qu'il ne me sert à rien de devenir ta femme.

Parce que je dis t'aimer. Par ce que je dis vouloir, parce que je deviendrai ta moitié.

Cela ne seront pas des mots d'homme. Ce sera un accord entre nous et les pléiades.  
Elles nous feront un peu de place pour que notre étoile brûle aussi là-haut.

Et puis je m'étiolerai doucement, mais il ne faudra pas t'inquiéter ; ce sera pour renaître en toi, car il faudra bien que mon moi devienne nous. Je sais que tu feras de même.

Parce que tu m'aimes. Parce que tu veux, parce que tu deviendras ma moitié.

Ce ne sont pas des mots d'homme. Ce sont les tiens ; je les fais miens et ils me tiendront chaud même si tu n'es pas ou plus là. Ils m'apaiseront pendant les orages, ils me veilleront durant les nuits noires, ils me consoleront toujours. (Ce sont des mots trop grands pour maintenant…)

Je te ferai redécouvrir le monde, comme je le fais moi, à chaque seconde par toi.

Je te ferai voir chaque nuance de ce qu'on appelle bleu. Je ne te prendrai pas ton vert, mais je l'élargirai. Je te soumettrai mon rouge et mon rose.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris tout cela. Je ne sais pas si tu le liras. Je ne sais pas si je le veux. Tout m'est égal tant que ce qui fait ta perfection demeure ; rien ne m'importe plus tant que l'amour qui m'étourdit survit.

Car en cet amour, tout est vie ; tout est toi ; et en toi, je vis. En cet amour, j'aime la vie, et je t'aime.

Cet amour, c'est celui du monde, de l'univers, de tout ce qui existe. C'est par lui que je t'écris.

Si cet amour là se fanait, ce voudrait dire que je n'aurais plus de respect.  
Et qu'importe les nuances de noir ; il n'y a pas de gris. Si je perds le respect de la vie, même si je le néglige à ton profit, alors c'est que je n'ai rien compris.

Si je t'aime vraiment, je ne te hais pas.

Si je t'aime vraiment, je t'aime à jamais.

Si je t'aime, la haine _jamais_ ne viendra.

Quoi qu'il arrive, si je t'aime de cet amour, _toujours_ je t'aimerai.

Si je t'aime… Si je t'aime, _jamais_ je ne te sacrifierai.

En cet amour, en son nom, je veux haïr la lassitude. En cet amour, il n'y a pas de lassitude.

En cet amour, en son centre, il n'y a pas de déceptions.

En cet amour, par le contrat, non seulement de mon coeur, mais aussi de mon âme et de ma conscience, tout peut s'écrouer ; toi, à mes yeux, tu resteras merveille.

Sur ce papier, j'ai couché mon âme. Elle ne peut t'appartenir, cependant mon coeur, mon corps et mes sourires sont tiens puisque tu les veux. Je ne signe pas. Non, parce que je crois que tu sais qui je suis. Sache que je m'efforcerai de le resterai.

_x_

_x_

Prends soin de toi. Prends soin de nous. Prends soin de la vie sous toutes ses formes.

_Je t'aime à jamais ; je m'offre pour toujours…_


End file.
